Jay Williams
Jay Williams is a e-wrestler currently in the Xtreme Hardcore Federation. Personal Information Jay Williams was born on August 30th, 1982 in St. Louis, Missouri where he is the middle of four children. At 10 years old, one day he caught the tail end of a WWE show and immediately fell in love with the sport. For the next 5 years, he would watch his idols like the Ultimate Warrior, Hulk Hogan, Bret Hart, among others. In 1997, he would finally try and succeed on his dream by becoming a professional wrestler himself. He trained hard for 3 straight years, before making it into a small indy company. He is happily married to Amy Skye-Williams which so happens to be his manager as well. They have been married since January of 2005. Hardcore Wrestling/World Federation (HWF) Williams started out his career in a few small indy companies before being signed by the now defunct Hardcore Wrestling Federation (later called the Hardcore World Federation) as the "brother" (kayfabe) of wrestler D.A. Hardcore (which will go on to become Kevin Hardaway). D.A. Xtreme would become one of the top wrestlers in the company along with Hardaway, as far as even feuding with his "brother" in which the Death Row match would be introduced. He would end up losing the match when Hardaway knocked him off the 15 ft. Xtreme-Tron and Hardaway got the United Kingdom title. Williams would keep wrestling in the HWF until the company closed it's doors in 2002. Xtreme Hardcore Federation Williams would go on to wrestle in the indies again for the next four years, in such lesser known promotions as Xtreme Championship Wrestling, and the United States Xtreme Federation (the latter in which he still wrestles in). But in March of 2006, Kevin Hardaway who at the time wrestled for the Xtreme Hardcore Federation, told the offices of one man who he has been associated with all of these years, and the XHF studied the tapes of Williams and signed him immediately, as a student of Hardaway named "Dynamite" who wore a weird looking mask and couldn't speak in full sentences. "Dynamite" wrestled in two matches before going to the XHF offices to demand a complete character change. They offered it and Williams brought his wife Amy Skye-Williams in to manage him. XHF End of Days Williams would go on as "Dynamite" Jay Williams, a brash, young, cocky man who claimed greatness everywhere he went. And greatness he did in the next couple months going 9-1-1 in his first two months, including what would be his biggest win to date as he defeated Brad Wallace (otherwise known as Reckless Jack to win the 2006 XHF End of Days tournament. Williams would be on top of the world then, stamping himself as the Rookie of the Year in 2006. But what was up came down in a shot of lightning as Williams would end up losing his shot at the X*Crown title against AJ Phoenix in a 30 Minute Iron Man match. In July of 2006, he would do the same thing, winning matches on Pyro and Gastro, yet when the big time came, he lost. People would start complaining that maybe Williams's win was just a fluke due to none of the more big time wrestlers being in the tournament. When the XHF offered Jay a renewal contract in the middle of August 2006, he declined and left the company with his wife. The reason for it is still unknown. Chaotic Wrestling Federation A week before his falling out with the XHF, Williams signed a contract with the newly-formed Chaotic Wrestling Federation which truely has caused some controversy with his former company, citing that "He was just like the other rookies who left, he just decided to last longer". He made his debut on August 18th, 2006 defeating sIcK. He defeated Joe Everyman to crown the first ever CWF Atlantic Champion on August 26th at Summer Meltdown. Although a credible champion at first, Williams relinqiushed the belt in early November of 2006 when the CWF was falling apart and due to more time in the XHF. Xtreme Hardcore Federation - Part 2 In a really shocking move on the part of the XHF, the following was posted on Williams's official blog site on October 2nd. Well, it appears that I re-signed with the XHF. You know, the place where I won the End of Days tournament back in May. See, the rumors about how I had a falling out with the company and I thought they were screwing me over...that was a load of shit. Nothing but lies and slander! So to whomever who posted them in the first place, fuck you buddy! It was an amicable split and Mongo told me that I was welcome back in the company any time with open arms, which is what I did. I wanted to try something else, and I did with the CWF...and luckily I am the CWF Atlantic Champion and as of right now, i'll still be there to defend the title until I lose it in which when I do, i'll go back to the XHF full-time. So, that's all I need to say about that. Keep it real, mo'fuckers! Jay Williams He would end up re-forming the tag team he made with Hardaway before he left the first time around, they re-named themselves Hope Never Dies and on October 29th, 2006 the team defeated the teams of Dirty Deal and The Brothers Holland for the XHF Tag Team Championships. This is Hardaway's second reign as Tag Team champion while this is Williams's first piece of gold in a XHF ring. Although the team have been on their good days and bad defending the belts, they will defend the belts at XHF Supremacy on November 26th, 2006 against Dirty Deal in a "Lynch Mob" match, a match in which they would lose the belts that same night. Finishing and Signature Moves *''Williams Driver'' (Psycho Driver III) *''Williams Shocker'' (Swinging reverse STO) *''Williams Drop'' (Gullotine leg drop, tucking his knees back a'la Ken Doane) *''Williams Vice'' (Anaconda vice) *''Williams Breaker'' (Chokebreaker) *not used anymore* *''Hesitation Dropkick'' (stalling tree of woe dropkick) *''Williams Bomb'' (spinning sitout powerbomb) Championships and Accomplishments HWF 1-time HWF World Heavyweight Champion *Won it on July 21, 2001 *Lost it on August 11, 2001 1-time HWF Tag Team Champion *Won it from Benoit and TonkPill on July 29, 2001 *Lost it to SE7EN Star Extreme on August 5, 2001 2-time HWF Hardcore Champion (longest reigning) *Won it on July 5, 2001 *Lost it to Jester on August 2, 2001 *Won it on October 31, 2001 *Lost it on November 18, 2001 2-time HWF North American Champion (last ever) *Won it from SE7EN on September 6, 2001 *Lost it to Jason on October 4, 2001 *Won it from Razz on December 31, 2001 *Vacated when HWF closes doors USXF 2-time USXF World Heavyweight Champion *Won it from Kevin Hardaway on September 18, 2005 *Lost it to Sabre on February 26, 2006 *Won it from Kevin Hardaway on August 20, 2006 *''Current Champion'' XHF 2006 XHF End of Days Champion *Defeated Brad Wallace in the finals on May 28, 2006 1-time XHF World Tag Team Champion (w/ Kevin Hardaway) *Won it against The Brothers Holland and Dirty Deal on October 29, 2006 *Lost it to Dirty Deal on November 26th, 2006 CWF 1-time CWF Atlantic Champion (first ever) *Won it against Joe Everyman on August 27th, 2006 *Relinqushed it on November 6, 2006 External Links *XHF Profile